


Five's husband

by alliwantforchristmasisfanfictions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwantforchristmasisfanfictions/pseuds/alliwantforchristmasisfanfictions
Summary: AU where all seven siblings are happy, and Five gets married.Then his SO turns out to be an abusive sick bastard. This is the rise and fall of Five’s only significant relationship.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 1- No apocalypse, Ben's alive, Luther isn't an ape and everyone's happy :)  
> 2- Five is VERY out of character because he's not an old man, he was never in the commission, and he's in a different kind of difficult situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes out! and lots more

** April 2020 **

It was unexpected, sure, but undeniably sweet.

“You’re planning a…. birthday dinner?”

“Yes, for all of us. We’re turning 30!” Five was in the other end of the line, talking with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

“Right” Allison didn’t seem so excited, these last two years had been a total rollercoaster for her and there wasn't much to celebrate. “but you hate family gatherings”

She could feel Five's eye roll through the screen “I do but this is special. We should keep seeing each other for big numbers like this. The last birthday we celebrated altogether was our 21st, remember?”

“Oh yes,” She does remember, they had all moved out of the academy in their teens and hadn’t been altogether in about 3 years when Allison called each of them up. She said she was flying back home to celebrate her 21st with her siblings and surprisingly they all showed up at the airport. The seven of them had so much fun that day, getting drunk, getting high, partying for hours, and getting yet another matching tattoo this time with Vanya- they don’t remember getting it but it’s a smiley face on each left wrists- it was memorable.

“Well, I want to see you guys again.” Five said with his softest tone, throwing Allison off guard. “Haven’t seen you in a while”

“It's just been like a year” Allison was referring to April 2019, when their father died. She heard Five’s groan

“A funeral doesn’t count Ally, it was depressive.” He was right, it was so dark. It ended in a big fight between all of them, lots of tears, and punches were thrown. In the end, they all left without goodbyes and didn’t talk for months. It was time to have a lighter Hargreeves family day.

She finally agreed, thinking her brother's gesture was one in a kind “Alright, you win, I’ll be there. I just need to book a flight and I'll see you Saturday"

“Perfect! I’ll call the others right away” Five hang up and did just that. It took him three full hours of his day to convince his six siblings to come, but finally, they agreed.

So far everything was going according to the plan, they all showed up in time to his house, trying their best to be polite “Why the hell are we here?”

They all glared at Diego and Klaus responded “Happy birthday to you too brother!”

Diego looked irritated but still bit his tongue and listened to Five “I just wanted us to be together today, maybe catch up and get wasted!”

Ben, who had bags under his eyes from working all night long at the hospital, denied the offer “I can’t get wasted, I need to work tomorrow.”

“It’s Sunday” Allison frowned and Ben turned to her aggressively

“Some of us have busy jobs, Allison!” He hissed and Five hurried to shut the tension down before it turned into a fight.

“Alright Ben, what if you go rest? You look like a rotting corpse.” Oh, that’s the Five they knew. They were all truly worried about Ben, he had graduated not long ago and became a surgeon, he worked day and night and had no life outside the hospital. It was a surprise to see him here. “There’s a guest room upstairs. In fact, you can all spend the night if you want: we have two other guest rooms in the basement, a couple of inflatable beds, and there’s always the couch.”

Luther tilted his head and questioned, “By the way, how did you even end up with this huge house?”

Five rolled his eyes at the world huge, _it’s not that big, it’s just four bedrooms, two living rooms, three bathrooms, and a super large backyard._

Before he could answer, Vanya jumped in “And who's _we_? I thought you lived alone”

Five looked at each of them and took a deep breath, this is the moment he was waiting for “Guys, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

They all leaned in, intrigued and their hearts raising a little. Five never looked nervous, he had always been so confident and fearless. Right now, he was red and holding back a smile, he looked breezy and excited which was honestly disturbing in comparison to their usual grumpy, arrogant brother with anger issues.

“I didn’t call you all here just for our birthday, that’s so dumb, and no I don’t live here alone…” Five explained as he slowly pulled his hand out of his back pocket to flash the shiny ring on his finger “I live here with my fiancé”

Allison and Klaus were the first to jump on their feet and run towards him to hug him “CONGRATS!” “OH WOW LOOK AT THAT RING!”

Diego and Luther looked at each other baffled and tried to keep their questions to themselves for now “Yeah congrats bro” “That’s nice!”

Vanya and Ben were both looking at him in bewilderment, and looked at each other as if expecting Five to say ‘ _sike!_ ’ but no. Vanya was the first to ask “What?... Five, why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

It was a little hurtful. Vanya, Ben, and Five were the iconic trio of the academy, they never fought with each other, they all shared the same interest and similar ways to think, and they were treated like the youngest siblings even if they technically weren’t. They never had secrets with each other, they knew everything about each other, so the fact that they didn’t know Five was in a serious relationship and even sharing a house with someone was pretty unexpected.

Ben shrugged and added “Sorry it’s just a lot to process. I never pictured you as husband martial.”

“Gee Ben, what a way to start a speech” Diego joked and made them all chuckle

Ben corrected “No I mean, we’re all very happy for you but why didn’t you tell us anything before?”

Five knew this was coming, so he was prepared to everything answer “I was just waiting for the perfect moment but it never came. Every time we meet something happens or someone else has news: when Diego brought Patch, or when Allison got divorced, then Dad died and we didn’t talk for months, then Klaus brought Dave, then Vanya brought Sissy, and for Christmas, you were all busy, and so on. I just didn’t want to steal your thunder or to make it awkward.”

“You are such a dumbass” Klaus wrapped an arm around Five’s shoulder and laughed “We would have been happy for you either way dude, you deserve a stable relationship”

Five smiled at him “Thanks guys”

“Wait so how long have you known each other?” Vanya asked with wide eyes.

Five looked at his feet again, knowing they wouldn’t like his answer “We met in college and we’ve been dating since we graduated… so like five years ago.”

There was a moment of silence until Ben punched his shoulder, half playfully and half in actual discontent “Idiot, all this time and you big moron-”

“So, where’s the lucky future bride?” Luther asked cheerfully after clapping his hands together to change the subject slightly. “We’re all dying to meet her!”

Oh, this was the other question he feared. Five cleared his throat, opened his mouth, but nothing was coming out. His hands were shaking and his family noticed the sweat on his face. Klaus hugged him tighter “You okay Fivey?”

“I’m his fiancé,” said a voice coming down the stairs. Milo, his dearest boyfriend, the sweetest and bravest man on earth, the love of his life, his happy ever after. He stopped in front of the living room, smiling at them with his natural charm, tall figure, and perfectly ironed shirt.

His siblings’ faces were priceless but Five was too paralyzed to make a witty comment. He couldn’t believe this was happening, this was his coming out after fifteen years of knowing he wasn’t straight. All their mouths were opened and they were analyzing Milo up and down like he was an apparition from heaven (to Five. Milo was a god indeed).

Seeing as nobody said anything, Milo went around the room shaking everyone’s hand “You must be Klaus, Allison, Vanya, Ben, Diego, and Luther. Nice to meet you, I’m Milo”

Luther, not aware he was thinking out loud, was the first to talk “You’re the lucky bride.”

Five flushed, everyone else snorted, and Milo just noted politely “Yep that’s me!”

When they finally turned their heads to face stressed Number Five, the man was red and looking tense. All he needed was Klaus to raise his glass of un-alcoholic champagne and pointed it at his other brothers “Another LGBTQ+ in the family, we’re ganging up on you losers!”

When everyone else laughed and raised their own glasses, it was like a weight had been lifted off little Five’s shoulder. The ‘big bad secret’ he had been hiding for half of his life was now out on the table and it wasn’t a big deal anymore. His siblings were all so accepting, calm, and even more loving.

“Congrats guys!” “Nice to meet you man” “To the future grooms!” “Proud of you Five”

Awn, He loves these idiots.

The conversation went on just a little more, they all served themselves another glass and sat around the living room more comfortably. before his brothers and sisters got their protective sibling's attitude activated and the questions started rolling:

"What do you do for a living?" "Where are you from?" "Do you have a religion?" "Do you already know about the Academy" etc. Milo answered everything patiently and owned their trust quickly. 

“I see” Klaus was next “and which one of you popped the question?”

“Milo did” Five answered that one with a cute smile, he got closer to him to tangle their fingers together, he was getting more comfortable around his siblings. “He asked me on Valentine’s day: he made dinner, made me a playlist of love songs, and decorated the entire house with flowers and lights. It was so cliché, but I didn’t even hesitate. I love him too much”

His siblings all looked at him in disbelief. This was so unlike him yet so heartwarming to see him be so touchy, relaxed, and sensible. Milo kissed him and made them all gasped like they were watching a romance movie “I love you more”

“Yeah you do”

It turned into a make-out session and that wasn’t so adorable “Alright cut it out guys”

When they finally did cut it out, Five cleared his throat and added “By the way, we’re getting married today. Like in two hours.”

“WHAT?”

They yelled at Five for another few minutes, not sure how to process all the news they got in ten short minutes.

They ended up explaining down when the man awkwardly and quietly explained that “We were supposed to elope but I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go behind your backs, I needed you there. So, I called you here!”

It was so difficult to hold back their ‘awwwns’ but they knew Five would throw them out if they did.

“Plus I needed your blessings,” Milo added with a genuine smile.

Five physically cringed beside him “Stop saying that, you sound like a catholic conservative old man.”

There were fainted laughs before Klaus, the least catholic and conservative person in the room, replied sarcastically with his hand on his heart “You have our blessings, you can marry our baby brother if you can handle the little rat forever.”

Five glared at him, deciding to stay calm for the sake of the celebration and instead only correcting “We’re all the same age”

“Not in spirit” and it was true.

In spirit, there was an order. Diego and Luther were the leaders, the strong-headed big brothers. Allison was the mom of the group. Klaus was clearly the middle child, the crazy troublemaker, the one they ignored yet somehow the heart of the group. Vanya and Ben were the quiets ones, the ones who wouldn’t hurt a fly, the ones who everyone treated like fragile babies. Finally, Five was a special case, because he was arrogant and irritable enough to push them all away, but also caring enough to be everyone’s partner in crime, while simultaneously being the biggest “family first” softie. Helas, Five’s little height, his social awkwardness, and his weird mannerisms caused them all to be overly protective of him in regards of anyone outside the siblings. They knew he could protect himself physically, but they knew Five was lost without his family.

It was adorable.

The wedding was magical and cozy.

Milo’s brother who got ordained online a week prior officiated it with a beautiful customized story about the boys’ horrible first date.

Both grooms were dressed in suits while the public, aka Five’s siblings, were mostly all dressed in sweatpants and Walmart t-shirts. It was so small and improvised that they didn’t even care.

The vows made them all cry, seeing how grown their brother was. Hearing his wise words about love and responsibility, and seeing him commit to someone with such confidence. It was wonderful.

Afterward came the dinner they originally came from, it was a simple lasagna almost like the one Grace used to make. There were also two cakes, a white one marked “Five & Milo”, and a blue one marked “Happy 30th birthday” for all seven of them.

It was a light day, simple yet so significant. A day marked as one of the only un-catastrophic days in Hargreeves’ history.

“Five was right, this was fun, we hadn’t gotten alone for this long in… ever actually” Vanya stated.

“Right, we needed this” Ben added.

Luther swallowed a big bite of his third piece of cake “Maybe we should do it more often”

Allison looked hopeful when she suggested, “Yes maybe we can spend our birthdays together every year!”

A collective “No” filled the room.

“By the way, where’s Five?” Diego asked looking around.

“He and Milo are cleaning the dishes” Klaus answered, he had offered to help them pick up but they had insisted to ‘treat their guest’. They made an odd couple those two.

“Still? They got up like 20 minutes ago” Diego looked somewhat concern “I’ll go look, just in case they need help”

Luther got up from his chair and insisted on following Diego “I’ll go with you!”

As soon as they stepped in through the backdoor, they heard a whimper, a sound of pain. After sharing a worried look they hurried to follow the noise, in the kitchen only a few steps away.

They weren’t expecting to see… that.

That picture was definitely going to haunt them.

Their little brother, leaning over the kitchen counter shirtless and making noises they never thought he could do. Behind him was his new husband, with his pants on the floor and trusting in his ass with all his strength. "So good for me, baby"

The newlyweds clearly hadn't heard them come in, they were way too busy to notice their terrorized expressions. Five had his eyes closed, making that constipated face he puts on when he's concentrating too much. He was mouthing 'yes, yes, yes- more- yes"

Milo seemed to be having the time of his life, holding his husband by the neck and slightly choking him. He was joyfully making the smaller one moan louder whenever he whispered things like "Such a good bitch-" "My perfect slut- just for me"

In his horror, Diego couldn't help but ask himself _Do all my brothers have weird kinks?_

"Ah- ah- ah" It was becoming a little too much. The cherry on top was their brother's cheerful "Yes daddy!"

"NO" Luther was the first to react, screaming in disgust and covering his eyes. Before the couple turned to face them, Luther and Diego hurried out of the room awkwardly.

It took a moment for Five to get dressed and collect himself. Once outside, he and his brothers shared a telepathic _"Let's never talk about this again"_ look, and that's exactly what happened.

At the end of the day, Five and Milo looked like the happily ever after cute couple at the end of a romantic movie.

Only, they weren't a usual couple. They weren't a happy couple at all. This marriage was actually going to be hell for little Number Five, it would be the worst two years of his life, because nothing in Number Five's life could go right.


	2. 2 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are at Ben’s wedding and find out what's really going on in Five's matrimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ TAGS!!! The chapters to come are very heavy.

**July 2022 - at Ben's wedding**

Two years passed before the next wedding in the Hargreeves family. Today, the siblings were gathered in a small room, helping Ben get ready for his big day.

And by helping they meant sitting around, getting drunk, and making fun of little Ben. “Remember that first time a fan sent you mail? She said you were the man of her dreams and you started fantasizing over her! You had such a big platonic crush”

"No stories like that today, Klaus" Ben glared at them, after asking them for the millionth time to quit recalling embarrassing moments from their childhood “Anyway, where’s Five? He’s never late.”

“Probably getting some action in the car before the ceremony. Getting it out of his system you know” Diego snickered, making a reference to the time he caught him with Milo in the kitchen.

“Speaking of them, did anyone else noticed how they completely stopped posting those cute 'couple goals pictures'?” Allison asked. 

It was a confusing situation. When Milo and Five got married, they had all noticed how to open Milo’s social media was. It was clear that Five wasn't a fan of social media or even phones, but somehow he had no trouble letting Milo take pictures of him every few hours. Every day, Milo made a new post about what they just ate, what they were wearing, where they went, what they felt, and so many pictures of Five. However, about six months ago, Milo's social media went dead silent overnight. _Weird._

“I’m glad they did, it was so annoying” Luther commented “I don’t need to know what they eat every night and what movies they like.”

“I thought it was adorable” Vanya defended her brother “I like seeing Five happy, it’s unlike him to be so loose”

“By the way, how in hell was Five okay with that? He hates pictures and all that. How come scary old Five didn't shut it down sooner?” Luther spiraled, thinking it made no sense how much Five had changed in the past few months

The room went silent for a second, all thinking about the situation until Klaus asked “Hey, has anyone seen Five recently?”

They took the long silence as an answer, none of them recalled the last time they heard of their brother.

“We used to have lunch twice a week but he stopped showing up, he doesn’t answer my emails so I have no idea why,” Vanya admitted.

Allison added, “He’s not answering my calls or texts either, he doesn’t even look at our group chat anymore.”

Diego tilted his head “Oh he also stopped coming to my BBQs, he used to come almost every weekend.”

“Yeah, I think I haven’t seen him since the holidays.” Luther said in disbelief, he did the math and couldn’t believe it “I haven’t seen him in like six months”

Ben shrugged, having a feeling that something was wrong “Well he called me to RSVP, he said he was coming.”

“Good, we should talk to him, but after the wedding!” Klaus stated and brought them all back to their original plot “Today is about Ben, and his beautiful bride Jill. Five will get here on time, don’t worry.”

Five got there just in time, he sat in the front row with his siblings and smiled proudly at Ben. The room was full, the ceremony was pretty traditional, and the reception was incredibly fun.

Ben was mostly busy talking with his wife’s family, and most of the other siblings were having fun on the dance floor. Luther and Allison, being the only single ones, were on a table discussing like old times.

“So Five showed up,” Allison said, looking at his brother sitting beside Milo, in silence in an empty corner. "He looks weird”

“He looks like a zombie.” Luther brusquely said, pointing out the obvious. He was extremely pale as if he hadn’t seen the sun in months, and his oversize suit made him look like a walking skeleton. "His cheekbones are kind of scaring me.”

“Yeah” Allison was nervously biting her lip, thinking about Five’s pre-excitant eating disorder.

It started when he was about seven years old. After every private training, Five would run to the bathroom and lock himself to puke for hours. He dismissed it as " _his body’s natural reaction to constant spatial jumps_ ".On the days he had personal training, he would starve himself and consequentially dehydrate and headaches. On days he didn’t have any physical practice, he would eat way too much and get horrible bellyaches. It was a painful cycle, and it got worse at age 15 when he was categorized alarmingly underweight and too short for his age. As it turns out, the consequence of his regular vomiting and messed-up eating patterns ended up messing his body up, and he couldn't help but sneak out of his bed every night to puke and cry. His body was used to it and he could not stop. It took years of special diets and support from his family for him to get better.

“Have you noticed how calm he is? He’s literally said 3 words all afternoon.” It was very out of character for someone who loved to swear, raise his voice, and make sarcastic remarks to be so quiet and polite.

“You know what, I’ll go talk to him” Allison got up and walked towards him, tapping her high-heels as she modeled her designer dress.

Five didn’t see her approaching, he was distracted and looked tired. He and Milo were holding hands but something didn’t feel right, it looked forced. When he finally saw her he smiled, as if she had just taken him out of his misery “Hey Ally”

“Hey Five, how are you?” Allison sat beside him, ignoring Milo’s unwelcoming look.

Her brother hesitated before answering, eying Milo from the corner of his sleepy eyes “Good, very happy for Ben.”

“Yeah, we are all, the wedding was beautiful.” Allison tried to sound cheerful but she couldn’t help but notice his robotic dialogue and fake joy. “I’m glad you got here in time, why were you late?”

She was expecting him to say _none of your business!_ and then change the conversation, which would have actually indicated that he was fine. Instead, he looked back at Milo again before replying. “Oh you know, traffic.”

“I see” yeah something was definitely wrong. She needed to talk to him in private (aka. Away from his weird-ass husband). “Hey Five, I have a little surprise for Ben and Jill in my car, would you want to help me carry it?”

“Yes!” He didn’t even let her finish, he instantly agreed. She saw how Milo’s hand got tighter around Five’s but she pretended not to notice. He ended up discreetly wiggling out of his husband’s grip and follow her outside.

They walked outside to the side, Allison looking back every few steps to make sure Milo wasn’t following. She didn’t know why but she felt incredibly unease around the man, it felt as if she could suddenly see the fear in her brother’s out.

“What the fuck was that Five?” She asked as soon as they stepped outside.

He looked honestly confused “What do you mean?”

“Who the fuck are you, and what did you do with Five Hargreeves?” She asked, hands holding his shoulders because he looked like his spaghetti legs were going to give up. “You look horrible Five, and you’re acting strange”

“We literally talked for a minute” Five almost whispered, since when is he so delicate?

“It was enough, you don’t sound like yourself. I know something is wrong, don’t lie to me.” Allison was starting to lose her patience, but the scared expression on Five’s face made her back down.

“I’m sorry okay, I’m just tired” He lied.

“Five.” She glared. “Is everything okay with Milo?”

“Allison, marriage isn’t all about aren’t rainbows and unicorns, you of all people should know” He hissed defensibly “I don’t want to talk about it at a wedding.”

“Then where else?” Allison noticed the tears forming in his eyes, but she couldn’t let this go if it meant he was not okay “I haven’t seen you in months, Five. You don’t answer our calls or texts, you never visit us or let us visit, I have no idea what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing!” Five tried to yell but his voice pathetically cracked, leading him to let the tears go. He sat down on a bench and hid his red face. He finally broke and admitted “It’s just hard. Milo and I are just going through a rough patch, and I don’t know what to do.”

“What kind of rough patch?” She asked, kind of scared to know the answer.

“A normal one, I guess” Five looked at her weirdly, like he didn’t understand the question “He’s just always mad and stressed, and sometimes he takes it out on me. Nothing more, I just irritate him.”

God please, tell me this isn’t going where I think it’s going. “Five, when you mean “takes it out on you” what do you mean.”

Five shrugged, looking away trying to figure out a way to answer this that wouldn’t get him in trouble. He bit his lips and whispers “I don’t know, he screams and calls me stuff.”

“Five, does he- does Milo…” does that bastard fucking hit you? Allison swallowed loudly, embracing herself for this next question “Does he get physically violent?”

Five shook his head at first, not wanting to have this conversation, but he also knew this might be the last time he would see them in a long time. They needed to know, in case something happened. “Yeah, sometimes, nothing I can’t handle.”

She was about to cry, but she knew it wasn’t an adequate moment to do so. It wasn’t the right moment to lecture him either. Right now, it was all about finishing out what was going on with him “How long has he been this way?”

“For a while, but it’s getting worse.” Five exclaimed looking down, not proud of himself “Before we got married he sometimes got agitated, but after we got married it became a regular thing.”

Allison breathed slowly, trying to process the idea of her strong, confident, nonchalant brother letting anyone lay a hand on him. She skipped to another question, afraid it might be related “Five, why you stop inviting us over and showing up to our gatherings?”

He was now tapping his feet stressfully, the sound was driving her crazy “He gets jealous easily, and he’s overprotective. Every time I go out we get into a fight, so I only leave the house for work and hurry back home.

You lost it, or your possessive husband stole it? She thought, “Follow-up question: is he also the reason you stopped texting us and answering our calls?”

He shook his head, trying to defend his sick partner “I don’t answer because I don't have a phone. I lost it a while ago and he doesn’t want me to have a new one. He says it’s useless and expensive.”

 _Or does he just want to disconnect you from the outside world and keep you locked up?_ She was starting to seriously panic. “Five, honey, you realize how horrible this is?”

Five opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to respond. Logically, he knew what the answer was, but he was too brainwashed to admit it “I love him, Allison, and he loves me. He’s trying his best but nobody is perfect.”

“Five” Allison moved closer to him to take his hand but he flinched as if he was scared of her. As if he hadn’t held anyone’s hand in years “Sweetie this is so wrong-”

“Stop, I have to go, Milo’s waiting for me.” Five cut her off, he didn’t want to hear it, he wanted to keep lying to himself. H got up and waved her goodbye “Don’t worry about me, I can handle my own problems.”

Allison watched him walk away, she shook her head and whispered just loud enough for him to hear “That’s some bullshit”

It was already pretty late. There was no food left, the DJ had run out of good songs, and people were leaving.

It was almost midnight and Ben was busy eating the last pieces of wedding cake with his brothers “Damn, did Five leave without saying goodbye?”

Klaus replied "Last time I saw him, he and Milo were going to the bathroom. That was like twenty minutes ago.”

Luther, the only one Allison told about her conversation with Five, jumped in the conversation with a concerned tone “Was he with Milo?”

“Yep!"

Klaus mocked but Allison didn’t seem amused at all.

Luther glanced at the bathroom door at the end of a dark hall, he slowly thought of a discrete plan to approach it and check on his brother. Just in case.

Diego, on the other hand, did not think twice before getting up and walking towards it “Screw it, I’ll go look for him, I haven’t seen him all night and he can't leave without even saying hi.”

He was still pretty far from the door when he heard a scream coming from the men’s washroom. It was a commandant voice coming from an angry man “YOU STUPID BITCH!”

Immediately after, he heard a loud noise which Diego concluded was a punch. As he got right in front of the door he noticed the whimpers full of distress. His hero complex soon kicked in but the door was locked.

“Please, stop! I’m sorry! Don’t hurt me!” A smaller voice said between cries, it seemed to come from a man too but it sounded so broken. Diego’s stomach hurt from his horrible gut feeling, he was trying to unlock the door with his knife but his hands were shaking too much.

“SHUT UP WHORE” Of course nobody in the reception could hear the screams because of the shuffling, the talking, and the music, but to Diego, it became the only thing he could hear. The soft sobs of a damsel in distress.

Finally, the door opened, and to Diego’s horror he found his brother “Five?...”

The scene terrorized Diego. Milo was facing Five, he had punched him to the ground with all his strength and was now kicking him with a nauseating look of enjoyment. Five had a red mark on his face from the loud slap and with blood running down his nose. He was hugging himself and trying to stay quiet, beginning for his husband to stop.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Diego yelled, running towards the man to push him away from his crying brother. 

He wanted to punch Milo, to get his anger out on the sick bastard, to make him pay. However, Diego froze. He couldn't move.

Diego was bombarded with thoughts. _How did this happen? Was this a usual thing? How did they not notice?_

He thought about his dad, about how Reginald might have been an awful dad but he never laid a hand on any of them. Later in their teenage years, the brothers got into a few physical fights often but it never ended in tears or even less blood. Especially with Five, considering his fragile body structure they all went lighter on him when in hand-to-hand combat. Consequentially, the image of his smallest brother on the floor shaking like a leaf and getting brutally beaten by his own husband (Who Diego had approved of) was beyond nerve-wracking.

“Milo, get out.” He stated through his teeth as he kneeled beside his brother. When Milo didn’t move, he lost his shit “GET THE FUCK OUT”

“Calm down Diego, this is none of your business” Milo, the asshole, said and made Diego want to shoot him right there and then.

“GET OUT OR I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Diego could barely hold himself back from stabbing the sick man, but he had to because he couldn’t risk losing his job.

The man took one last look at Five who was on the floor pathetically covering his face before finally getting out. Diego helped his brother up carefully and practically dragged him out of it through the back door. Five couldn’t move much, he was so unstable that he could collapse at any moment, he clung to his brothers and asked “Diego, can we get out of here?” he did not want to go back inside and he was too afraid of going back home with Milo. “Can we go to your place?”

He couldn't say ‘no’ to his terrorized brother. Five was in no condition to stay at that party, and he was too afraid of Milo taking him home. Diego dragged him to his car, helped him sit down on the backseat, and put his seatbelt on. “Hold on Five, we’ll get out of here.”

Diego drove him to his place, calling his siblings and wife on the way there to meet them there. Once home, he took care of Five’s injuries and let him lay down on the couch.

The drama really struck when his siblings pulled up in the driveway, storming in and gathering around Five like protective mama bears.

“Oh my god Five what’s wrong? What happened to you?”

Diego opened and closed his mouth, still not able to process what he had witnessed “It was Milo, he did this to him.”

Allison felt guilty, she assumed Milo had found out about her and Five's conversation from earlier.

Luther, still not understanding, asked “Why would his own husband do this to him?”

“Because he’s a piece of fucking shit,” Ben said through his teeth, clenching his writs involuntarily. Ben was the least violent of all of them, and he rarely said bad words or lost his patience (except with Klaus), but at that moment, they could basically see the smoke coming out of his red ears.

“I can’t believe this” Luther was truly shocked, it was hard for the Hargreeves to see Five like this. Their fearless and invincible brother, laying on a couch, tears rolling down his face, so beaten up and broken. 

Five sat up and looked at Ben with remorse in his eyes “I’m sorry I ruined your night”

Ben shook his head, not understanding how Five sounded so calm about this “Five, I don’t care about that, you didn’t ruin anything. This is important, and I can’t leave for my honeymoon until I know what the hell is going on with you.”

“Nothing” Five already sounding annoyed, he wasn’t a fan of interrogations. He tried to walk out but Vanya, of all people, stood in front of him and shook her head. One look of hers was enough for him to feel horrible, he felt like it was his duty to explain what was going on, they had the right to know.

“You’re not leaving until you talk” Luther got closer to the door as if he didn’t remember that Five could teleport right out.

However, Five chose to stay, and begun to explain “Allison, you were right, Milo does hit me. Constantly.”

“Yeah we got that much” Diego spit out to be elbowed by Ben.

Five continued. “He’s aggressive, he’s ruthless, and to be honest I’m scared of him. Lately, he treats me like garbage, like I’m just there to please him or… I don’t know. I just know that if I don’t get home before him, he’s going to be so mad.”

The fear in Five’s voice was hard to miss, and the sorrow in his face made chills go up to his siblings’ spines.

Klaus was the only one who dared to ask “… please, how?”

Five’s eyes wandered around the room as if looking for a way to escape this question “Well, I clean, I cook, I do everything around the house and I take care of him. I wear what he wants, I don’t buy anything without consulting him. Out of respect, you know, since he works more hours it’s only fair.”

Before anyone could comment on that, Ben added to the question “What about sexually?”

Five gulped, he never imagined himself talking about his sex life with his siblings, after all, he had always been the most private about that subject out of all of them. “Ehh…I just let him do whatever he likes. I don’t mind. It’s just a way of showing him I love him you know, I don’t know how else to.”

The room went quiet, none of them knowing how to respond. This was beyond crazy. Five was completely brainwashed, convinced this was just a phase any couple went through. 

Five, not entirely understanding why they looked so uncomfortable and mad, added “I know you saw him hit me, and I know that’s an issue but we can get past that. He wasn’t like that before, he’s just stressed with his family and his job, and I’m there to support him.”

“That’s not 'support', Five! He’s taking out his rage on you! He’s hurting you, you look miserable” Klaus tried to keep his calm, to make him understand, but his siblings didn’t seem as collected.

“But-”

“NO BUT, FIVE! IT’S CALLED ‘ABUSE’!” Diego screamed, making five flinch like a child, it was painful to watch. “HE’S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU AND YOU’RE LETTING HIM”

“Diego!” Allison finally stood up and got closer to Five, knowing this must be hard to hear for him “Listen to us Five, you have to put a stop to this, you’re unhappy-”

“But I’m not! I’m happy! I love him and he loves me. He only wants what’s best from me and it’s not even that bad. You guys are making it sound worse than it is!”

“No we’re not, Five. This is a big deal.” Ben was on the verge of tears, telling himself ‘how did I not notice? I noticed Five’s bruises, I knew he was getting quieter and jumpier, I knew Milo was tracking his phone and giving him a curfew, I knew Milo was constantly rude to him- how did I not see any signs? “We’re just scared for you, for your mental state, and even for your life. We just want to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection! I’m a grown-ass man!” Five was turning red, not having the ‘criticism’ anymore “What am I supposed to do?! Get a divorce?! Join Allison’s club!?”

Allison looked like she saw it coming, she reached to touch Five’s shoulder but he pushed her away “Five, honey, come on. We’re just trying to-”

“NO! STOP TRYING” Five yelled from the top of his lungs, veins popping on his forehead “Just stop, none of you have ever been there for me and I don’t want you to start now. It’s too late! LET ME LIVE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

Before anyone could have a proper reaction, Five spaced jumped out of there. They hesitated on going after him but the message was clear, there wasn’t much to do for him.

It still hurt, because they wanted to be there for him. They really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : I have no experience with abusive husbands, this is completely based of a class about toxic marriages that I’m taking. Remember this isn’t representative. I hope I do not offend anyone, I’m truly sorry if I do.


End file.
